Recently, there have been widely used disposable resin molded products including disposable gloves, packaging films, disposable containers such as disposable cups or plates, and rubber molded products used for building materials and automotive interior materials. For example, disposable gloves are hard-to-recycle single-use work gloves, and have been consumed mainly for industrial uses in the fields of medicine, chemistry or chemical engineering, and in recent years, used and consumed in wider range of applications related to sanitation or human health, including foods or cosmetics.
These disposable resin molded products, for example, disposable gloves can be manufactured from various resin materials that are thin and elastic with rubber-like properties, for example, from various resins having properties identical or similar to those of rubber such as synthetic polyisoprene, polychloroprene, polyurethane, polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene-butadiene-styrene, styrene-isoprene-styrene, silicon, polybutadiene methyl methacrylate, polyacrylonitrile, or polystyrene-ethylene-butylstyrene.
However, the disposable resin molded products manufactured from those resin materials are hard to decompose in an environment-friendly way and toxic gases emitted due to incomplete combustion when landfilled or incinerated seriously cause environmental pollution.
For that reason, many efforts have been made to manufacture the disposable resin molded product from various biodegradable resin materials. Unfortunately, there has never been developed yet such a resin film that is not only biodegradable but also satisfactory in acquiring rubber-like mechanical properties including elasticity, elongation, or strength necessary to the disposable resin molded products such as disposable gloves or the like.